1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soil conditioner which prevents agricultural and forest soil-borne diseases and nematode diseases caused by plant-parasitic filamentous fungi and plant-parasitic nematodes, with fungivorous nematodes, i.e., Aphelenchug avenae, more particularly, mass production of the fungivorous nematodes with solid media comprising industrial vegetable wastes or artificial liquid media, and long-term preservation and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is undisputable that chemical pesticides that farming crops have hitherto been depending upon, though they have caused much environmental pollution, are still the main stream of agricultural production means. On the other hand, efforts have been made to spread sustainable agriculture as a task of the 21st century, wherein beneficial viruses, bacteria, fungi, entomopathogenic nematodes, natural enemy insects and so forth have been assiduously studied. However, there is no almighty in the biological means, and those which can control insect pests relatively over a wide range are only entomopathogenic nematodes and BT agents (bacteria). It is furthermore difficult to treat diseases, as no biological materials or means for controlling concurrently more than 2.about.3 pathogens have been available.